1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable golf game and, in particular, to a golf game played with conventional golf clubs and balls on an ordinary lawn.
2. Description of the Invention Background
When an avid golfer is asked to define the key golfing skills required to consistently achieve low golf scores, chipping and putting skills are often mentioned. Every golfer, at one time or another, has arrived at his favorite golf course eager to practice putting and chipping only to find the practice areas fully occupied. The golfer is then forced to either forego his practice altogether or to return home and fashion an artificial golf hole in his yard.
A number of devices and games have been developed to meet that need. The devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,295; U.S. Pat. No. 1,715,365; U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,095 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,610 all provide the golfer with some means for practicing his golf game in his backyard. However, none of those devices are adapted to replicate a golf hole that is accessible from an area projecting 360.degree. around the hole. In all of those devices, because they are incapable of being turned to face the ball before each stroke, the player must maneuver the ball to a position in front of the device before it can be hit through the opening therein. That action is inconsistent with the strokes taken on a golf course as the hole may be accessed from any direction therearound without first advancing the ball to a predetermined position.
The devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,370 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,308 are adapted to pivot in response to ball contact resulting from an inaccurate shot. However, with both devices, the ball must first be hit to a position in front of the device to advance the ball through the opening therein. For example, a shot taken from the side of the device would hit the device at an angle and thereby cause it to pivot to another position. After the device has pivoted, it may or may not be aligned with the ball. Thus the player may be required to hit the ball to a position in front of the device before he may hit the ball into the device.
In another type of game, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 770,815, the wicket devices disclosed therein take the form of ring-shaped targets mounted substantially above the ground. While this type of device could provide a golfer with a target for practicing chip shots, it could not be used to practice putting because it is remotely mounted from the ground.
Thus, the need exists for a compactly designed golf game apparatus with which a golfer can practice putting and chipping under conditions similar to those on an actual golf course.